Forgiveness
by Val-Creative
Summary: A set of various drabbles 50 to 150 words dedicated to the ship of TerraBeastBoy. Finished.


_Forgiveness_

_A set of drabbles (50-150 words) dedicated to the ship of Terra/BeastBoy. Ranging from the genres of romance, angst, horror, tragedy, fluff, to utterly pointless. If you fnd a connection to all of them, bravo. Also… dedicated to my bro **Randy **who I miss dearly while I'm away at college. Here's something to read to keep you from getting bored! Comments are always appreciated and taken with grace 'cept flames for this pairing, find another story if you feel a need to bust out the lighter. Bon appetite!_

* * *

Slade. 

A word that turned the very air used to issue it out poisonous, poisonous to many who knew its terrible secrets, made a relaxed body seize up with petrified constraint. Adrenaline levels off the charts. It turned a brave boy into a jumble heap of being, and a lively young woman sent trembling in her wake. Slade. A myth to outsiders…a hero to the crime populace…a nightmare to _her._

A monster I have to battle every time she sleeps.

In her dreams she is trapped in her jail cell when I am just outside the dark corners of her mind, soothing her countenance, soaking her tears into my own flesh, however different a color it may be from hers, in hopes that some of her terror will absorb from her.

And into me.

* * *

"...can you turn into a unicorn?" 

"No. I can only do animals that exist."

"Oh...I just...I always wanted to see a unicorn."

"..."

"...can't you try?"

"Is that the only reason you left your friends at your school, to ask one of the Teen Titans if they'll put on a show?"

"You're the only one I care about seeing."

"...how big a unicorn was it?"

* * *

Goddesses...they were. Each to her own element, one darker then the other, the other weaker. 

He knew her, the darker, for longer, wanted her for longer. Still longed for her crystal features, her feathery amethyst hair. He knew her weaknesses, the despairing clink in her ice cold armor never revealed to the public eye. Her charade, underneath the exterior, he _knew_ her.

He knew her, the weaker, far more intimately, desired to know more. The plague of his forgotten wishes from yesterday, swathed in a curtain of blonde sleek, hiding her window-storm eyes. He knew her darkness, that ember of destruction burning in the depths of the storm.

Used against them, their darkness, their weakness.

His goddess betrayed him. Taking his heart with her in the binding of the magic spell, so that it may erode with Time, so that no other could break its rocky surface. Save but her. Goddess.

* * *

Gray and black face twisted up into a cruel sneer, shaded crimson from the reflection of the sky above them. He kicked aside a pile of rubble in this once great city, burying his arching fingers into the collar of his more-forgiving half. 

_"No wonder Terra dumped you…" _

Damn you.

Blood red pupils widened in hideous delight as almost identical verdant eyes filled with shimmering moisture, then panic as they narrowed dangerously and a mouth opened to bare gleaming white canines.

Damn you to the Hell you came from.

* * *

She doesn't remember him. 

She doesn't have a clue why silver combs scraping against her scalp when she tucks them on the right side of her head make her skin tingle with excitement. Even when they really do _hurt_.

She doesn't get why goggles just seem so appropriate when wearing a tight black shirt. And why she didn't discover _blue_ tinted ones sooner.

She often wonders why Halloween masks, or just orange and black in general, causes the bones in her spine to stiffen up in alarm.

She doesn't remember the reason why she came to be addicted to apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top. Her Mother told she hated the fruit as a child.

She doesn't understand the point of mud. It's so _dirty_ and _filthy _and _ugly_. Yet she daydreams about a young _good-looking _boy covered in it.

* * *

"_I love you Terra."_

_I whisper into the shell of her pink ear, caressing the end of my ring finger against her warm lobe. A hot rush of liquid gushes over my uniform, intoxicating sweet and flowery of a human's lifeline, the cordial red, as my claws extract themselves from her midsection. She stares at the staining of my shirt with white rinds around her pupils before the thin film of her lids encases furious blue. _

_Blue that loved to haunt me. _

_A marionette she seems, dropping her strings to descend lolling into a Beast's waiting arms._

_"And I forgive you."_


End file.
